Kitsune Of Mahore
by CyerBlade
Summary: During the scroll incident, Naruto is teleported to Mahora Academy, three days after Eva is sealed, he is returned to the age of a baby causing Eva to adopt him. When Negi comes to teach, Naruto is enrolled into class 3-A as a student.


Chap#1

Author's Note: In response to demondragonsclaw's challenge I am writing this story. Also sorry guys my old NarutoxNegima story was removed due to admin saying that didn't own its contents. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. So here we go*sets a building on explosives*

Harem: Kazumi, Ayaka and Chizuru, also you can make suggestion so PM me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima.

Naruto Uzumaki was many things to people a loud mouth idiot, a failure or better known as the Kyuubi incarnated. People disputed his existence and spitted upon him. Everyone just saw his mask but the Third Hokage, Danzo Shimera and Jiraiya of the sennin knew him. They told him about his heritage at an early age and also told him everything what happened to the night he was born and how he was forced to carry a burden by force, but his had came up with a plan and made a deal with the Gods that if Madara was defeated by his son then they would have to give his son a second chance in another world and the Gods agreed to him because they knew Madara was a threat to everyone and Gods can't interfere in human's affair, but they could interfere with human after their death.

Before sealing the Kyuubi in his son he and his wife gave their on last hug and Naruto also meet the Kyuubi at an early age he found that Kyuubi whose real name was Kurama was not bad they both become friends quickly Naruto knew in time he would have to follow his fathers notes and defeat Madara. Also he knew that tonight would be the night that he would die because he had to finish his dads work, because he knew that the masked man who had attacked the village on the night he was born had collected all the other eight bijuu, he told the Hokage and Danzo that what was he about to do they honored his decision and knew they wouldn't be able to stop hin.

So now he was panting on the ground holding a scroll with Mizuki who was Madara in a advance Henge and 8 shadows around him. Naruto quickly begin to make hand signs and a large shadow surrounded him and in the shadows place a hideous figure appeared who begin to sucks all the nine souls in him. This Jutsu was deigned especially by his father before his death to death a large number of people at the cost of people at the cost of his own life but it requires a large amount of chakra which wasn't a problem for Naruto, when the God Of Death had taken the 9 souls it turned towards Naruto and spoke **"Gaki I haven't I see you again after I sealed the Kyuubi inside you a deal was made to us Gods by your father when died, the deal was if you managed to defeat Madara we were to give you another chance in life in another world. We agreed to him since we can't interfere in normal human manners but since you died we can interfere now and someone wants to meets you**". With that said the Death God and him vanishes and Naruto finds himself in a white room he looks around but couldn't find something, suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a red blur who shouted "Sochi-kun" over and over again.

He found himself in a hug with a red haired women, he recognized who the women was and he shouted "Kaa-san" and hugged her back when they separated and blond man hugged him and said "I am proud of you my son. Now lets spend some time together before you are sent to a new world". Naruto follows his parents and the begin to joke around and talk with one another . suddenly a while light appears and a women steps out from it the women had creamy skin black hair and red eyes, she had curves in all the right places that could make any men drool.

She appears before him and says "Naru-chan its good to see you and I am Kami the creator of all things. Now I am going to send you to another world and you are going to turn into a baby again, you will only remember your parents and noting about the elemental nations. Also thanks to you the bijuu are free again and no one can use them ever again. Also you parents may want to say something to you".

His mother says ". Sochi-kun I have a few things to say to you so listen well or I will come back from the dead and will kick your ass. Naru-chan take good care of yourself sweety. Remember to be polite around others, eat your vegetables and go to bed at a reasonable time. Make lots of friends, friends that care about you and like you for who you are. Don't ever let anyone try to change you. I want you to meet a nice girl and fall in love. All I can say is good luck in your new life and I know you will continue to make both me and your father proud. So good bye sochi-kun and I want lots of grandbabies to spoil. Also I am giving you my ability to create chains".

Naruto blushes at his mother last request and his father says "I have nothing to say to you just make us proud and listen to your mothers every word. I am proud to be your father. I also have something to give you, you might not know that but I am an Uchiha at my grandmother's side and I am unlocking your Sharingan and giving you the Eternal Mangekou Sharingan but you have to unlock it on your own, also you see you are a pure blooded Uchiha so in order to gain the Mangekuo you have to be in a death like state or you must be suffering extreme pain, no one know about this except your mother I hope you use my gift well my son. Also you wont get the Sharingan quickly you'll have to work for it". With that his parents gave him their gifts, before going Naruto asks Kami "Kami would it be alright if I have my last words with Kurama".

Kami gives him a nods and Naruto appears inside his mindscape and appears before the cage of Kyuubi and says "So its good bye then Kurama, I am going to miss you even though I used to annoy you, but you were my first and best friend". Kyuubi just looks at him with a sad smile and replies "**Me too gaki, I will miss you. But before I go I want to give you something. I want to give you my powers and turn you into a half kitsune hanyou, you will gain my ability to control fox fire". **Naruto looks at him and says "Kurama we both know the answer so get this over with". Soon red youkai begin to surround him and his features changes he gained blond fox ears and a blond fox tail, his teeth sharpened and his eyes gained slits in them. When he appeared before Kami and his parents he said "I am ready to go and I will miss you mom, dad and Kurama". Soon white light surrounds him and he begin to change into a baby with blond fox ears a blond fox like tail, he had whisker marks and his eyes had slits in them and he wrapped in a white bundle. A portal appears and Kami sends him into it.

At Mahore Academy Night Time

She was the Queen of the night and the most powerful Vampire in existence but she was sealed away due to her foolishness. It had been three days since that bastard Nagi had sealed her away in this academy and she gained a human form due to her most of power being sealed away. But today was the full moon, on full moon she gained a few of her power back as she was sitting on top of her resort looking at the sky she found a bundle falling from the sky. She begin to fly towards the bundle and caught it before in crashed to the ground.

The bundle also had a name tag with Naruto written on it. As she looks at the bundle she found herself staring at the most beautiful baby she had ever seen, at first she wanted to will the baby but the baby begin to grab her finger with his little arms and begin to make noises. Her motherly instincts took over her and she took the baby with her to the deans office. When she was in the, she found herself staring at a old man with huge eye brows and a small bear. The dean looked at her and at the bundle in her arms and asked her "Eva what have you got there".

When the dean looked at the bundle he saw a beautiful baby staring at him with confusion in his blue eyes, Eva said "I found him falling down from the sky and I decided that I will adopt him and be his mother. That's my final decision". The dean just raises an eye brow and asks "Eva why would you want to adopt an kitsune hanyou?". She gives him an annoyed look and shouts "Because I want to and I felt like I have a connection with him. Also he is different from other and I know his pain". The dean just looks at her as she took the small bundle with her, the dean knew one thing that things were going to get interesting in a few ears in Mahore.

15 Years Later

A lot had happened in the 5 years when Eva adopted

Naruto she thought it was going to be painful, but he was a quite an energetic but intelligent baby. She also created a robot to help her taking care of Naruto that robot's name was Chachamaru(Note:If you want to know what Cahchamaru looks like just google her). Naruto didn't trouble at her all he just played with her and eat a lot then regular babies, but never once did she heard him cry. At the age of 2 Naruto already begin to walk and talk a little, his word was mama and his second word was nee-chan.

He saw Chachamaru as his older sister. Eva also begin to smile often when she saw her little naru-chan, he was her bundle of joy and love, he filled her with happiness. At the age of 5 Naruto begin to learn about magic and surprisingly he was very mature and intelligent for his age, he soaked everything like a sponge. Naruto was very good with fire spells, also Eva begin to tell him about his hanyou heritage, to which he surprised her by saying that he already knew about that and that she wasn't his real mother but he loved her like a mother. He also told her about his parents which he remembered and his abilities.

So it was surprising to say that Eva was surprised that he knew about his parents, she even more surprised when she learned about his abilites and loved her like his real mother. He also learned to hide his hanyou form at the age of 5. He would often try to make tea for her which she loved. At the age of 7 Naruto started to control his youkai and surprisingly he had a lot of youkai inside him which could easily rival his mother at the age of 7. He also begin to learn exercises from his mother to control his youkai and fox fire, surprisingly his fox fire was white. At the age of 9 Naruto accidently created golden chains from his body during a spar with Chachamaru and he also had taken a interest in swords. Also he used to tease the dean a lot which always brought a smile on his mothers face.

At the age of 11 he mastered his fox fire and also started to learn the basics of swordplay. He was learning a style that required speed and swift movement. At the age of 13 he started to learn about illusions and was very good at it, his training with swords was going fairly good and he also stared to learn Kung fu from his big sister figure Chachamaru. At the age of 14 he left Mahore to find a cure for his mother's curse she didn't want him to go, but he said that he will come back in 1 year. Also during the time with his mother, Naruto also had picked up basic work like cooking, cleaning and etc. His hobby was playing piano, flute and singing which he was very good at.

Now we find a 15 year old Naruto wearing black pants with a black pant he wore a white button up shirt on it and on top of the shirt was a black sleeveless sweater, he also wore a locket that his mother had given him the locket was a silver chain with a greenish red gen attached to it, finishing his look was a pair of red sneakers. His height now reached 5'6 his blond hair was spikier and his blue eyes were sharp with slits in them, his body had muscles in all right places and he also had six packs, his face was now a little more angular. Currently he was in a train on his way to Mahore academy. Girls all around him were giving him looks of lust and were giggling while pointing at him. The train stopped and Naruto was on his way to the dean's office when he entered the office he found his mother his big sister figure and the dean talking to each other.

As he entered the office his mother glomped him in a tight hug and begin to fuss over him, Naruto returned the hug and said "Kaa-chan I missed and I found a way to remove the seal. But you may not like it all you have to do is drink some my blood during the moon when the seal is weakened and because I am powerful hanyou the seal will be over powered by my youkai and will break". Eva looks at him and hugs him tightly and says "Naru-chan I can't do that to my baby". As she begin to fuss over him the dean and Chachamaru had a large sweat drop's on their heads. The dean soon coughs and says "I wouldn't want to stop your wonderful reunion. But I want Naruto to do a job for me". Naruto looks at the dean and asks "What might the job be old man". The dean's eyebrow twitches and he says "I want you to be a student here in Mahore Academy and I want you to protect my granddaughter and other students, I will give you pay for this also I want you to help our new staff teacher Negi Springfield. Who just arrived in Mahore 2 days ago. So would you please listen to this old man". The dean pleads him and Naruto sighs but replies "I will join the class only on one condition and that is he will not lay a single finger on my mother, if I found that he has even scratched an hair of her I will destroy him".

The dean nods nervously and Eva again begin to fuss over him again. The dean again begins to say "I agree with your conditions but I you will have to stay with in the dorms to not rise suspiction". So with a heavy heart Naruto agrees to the dean and walks out of the office which his mother and sister.

The Next Day

Negi was starting the class, he turns towards the class and says "Class we have a new student today, he is boy but to certain circumstances he is joining Mahore acadmy, his parents died in a accident and Evangelina is his only relative, so he is going to stay with us please welcome him class". As he finishes his sentence Naruto enters the class and says "Yo, I am Naruto Namikaze McDowell. I hope we can get along".

As he finishes his sentence with a grin, suddenly everything became until a scream erupts and the girls glomps him, at the back of the class Eva was muttering about harpies trying to take her little Naru-chan away from her while Chachamaru just looks at her and the girls begin to ask him questions until he manages to escape them and says in a serious tone "One at a time please".

A girl stoods up she had red hair and black eyes and was wearing the Mahore academy uniform "I am Kazumi Askura from 2-A's journalism club. Now what is your name. Where are you staying. Your age and do you have a girlfriend". she asks "Its Naruto Namikaze McDowell, my age is 15 and no I don't have a girlfriend but I plan to have one in the future and I don't know where I am staying because the dean said after class he is going to inform me about my room". After that Ayaka came's before Naruto could sit Ayaka quickly begin to rant about herself and produced a bouquet out of no where and give it to Naruto while admitting her undying love for him(Note: I am going to make Ayaka like Naruto. Also she will see Negi as a little brother.), before thing could get more complicated Asuna a girl with orange hair came and both of them begin to fight.

After that Naruto takes his seat before Chizuru while she gives him a predating look, Negi begins to teach the class and after class Naruto was walking with mother Eva and Cahchamaru to the deans office for his living arrangements, his mother looked pissed as she was constantly muttering harpies trying to steal her baby boy he sweat dropped at her antics, he also meet Negi after class because the dean had mentioned to Negi that Naruto knew magic. He found Negi funny. Now he standing in the deans office looking at a slip of paper with a jaw dropped expression on his face, his mother also had a same expression on her face. Naruto looks at the dean n shouts "Your joking right, there's no way I could share a room with two girls". The dean just gives him a look and says "No my boy you are staying with them, also I as your grandfather figure say that this is for your own good seeing as you have no interaction with anyone your own age".

Naruto was about to shout but his mother stops him and says "I think I agree with him naru-chan, you could get a friend and maybe a girlfriend. I won't say anything about the girl you like, but she will have to meet some of my requirements". Naruto had a look of disbelief on his face that his mother actually agreed to this also Chachamaru then spoke "I think master is right little brother you should go". Naruto sighed sadly seeing his mother and sister figure giving him those dam puppy eyes so he gives a nod.

So he goes to his home along with his mother and sister packs up his things and goes to the dorm room that he was assigned to. When he reaches the room he was assigned to he gives it a knock, Ayaka and Chizuu opens the door when they see him they both just stares at him dreamily, he waves his hand in front of them and says "Hello I am your new roommate, I hope we get along". Both girls nod dumbly until their minds start to work again and they let out a scream. Naruto had to cover his ears due to their scream, both quickly helps Naruto bring his luggage in to the room, after everything was set they begin to eat dinner which Chizuru had made they three of them made small talks and learned a lot about each other. Naruto found both of them interesting. Things going to get interesting here in Mahore, Naruto didn't know what surprise the future will have for him. After dinner they 3 three of them went to sleep, dozing off their worries the girls did suggest that he sleep with but he refused them saying that he was uncomfortable with that.

Author's Note: So how was it reader's tell me. I hope demondragonclaw likes my story as I have picked this challenge from him. So see ya laterz. CyerBlade signing out.


End file.
